1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to user interfaces, and more particularly, but not exclusively, provides a system and method for merging remotely and locally stored data into a single user interface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, wireless devices, such as wireless-enabled PDAs, enable a user to search for, retrieve, and display locally stored data. Further, wireless devices may also enable a user to search for, retrieve, and display remotely stored data. However, even if search terms are identical for searching from locally stored and remotely stored data, each search must be performed separately, and results must be displayed separately.
Accordingly, a new system and method for searching, retrieving, and displaying locally and remotely stored data are needed.